koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Guandu
The Battle of Guandu (官渡の戦い, rōmaji: Kanto no Tatakai) is a decisive battle between Cao Cao's forces and Yuan Shao's forces. Armed with fewer troops, Cao Cao is determined to win against Yuan Shao's massive army. Depending on the title, a secondary follow up to the battle may take place at Runan. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 4, it is similar to the other renditions of the battle: Cao Cao's forces are defening Baima, Yanjin, and Guandu Castle, with Cao Cao in the latter. Guan Yu is at his side, and will slay Yan Liang and Wen Chou in rapid succession. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei are also on the map, and defeating them both will prevent Guan Yu's withdrawal. When the player attacks the Wuchao Supply Base, enemy morale will shrink and Zhang He will defect to Cao Cao's forces. Dynasty Warriors 5 has the battle begin when Cao Cao reinforces the three forts. In Cao Cao's scenario, Cao Cao will go to Bai Ma while Xiahou Dun goes to Yan Jin and Cao Pi stays at Guan Du. In a few minutes, Guan Yu will kill Yan Liang lowering the enemy morale. If the player defeats Liu Bei, who is at the north-eastern side of the map, Guan Yu shall then continue and kill Wen Chou. By this time, Zhen Ji and Cao Pi meet up which causes the latter to entice the former into joining him. Guan Yu withdraws after completing his duties and Yuan Shao opens Wu Chao. By defeating the general inside the supply base, Chunyu Qiong, the raid on the supply base becomes a success. In Yuan Shao's scenario the only problem the player shall be facing is Guan Yu. If the player defeats the God of War, Guan Du shall be poorly guarded from the outside with Cao Pi guarding the exterior. Siege towers are then sent and in just a few minutes, if successful, Guan Du castle opens the gates and Cao Cao will be waiting. An altred version has Cao Cao's forces attavked and defeated by Lu Bu, Dong Zhuo, and the Yellow Turbans in their respective storylines. In case the hero of chaos will have numerous ploys for the player to overcome and will have to be careful of their main camp at the same time. The only viewpoints available are from Cao Cao and Lu Bu forces in Dynasty Warriors 6. In Cao Cao's scenario, if either the Yan Jin or Bai Ma forts are taken, and Yuan Shao moves to the center camp from the Wu Chao supply base, Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao may ambush the supply base and set it on fire. If the fire attack succeeds, Zhang He, Gao Lan, and Xu You will defect from Yuan Shao. If Yan Liang or Wen Chou are defeated, Yuan Shao's morale will decrease dramatically. By protecting the allied central bases, the enemy forces will advance slower towards Cao Cao's main camp as they will travel from the west and east. If Guan Yu defeats Yan Liang, he will declare that he has fulfilled his duty and leave the battlefield. Lu Bu interrupts the battle with his own force in his scenario. Seeing that there is a bigger threat than each other, Cao Cao and Yuan Shao reconcile and set aside their differences, joining their armies together to deal with Lu Bu. In Dynasty Warriors 7, the stage layout reverts to the old Dynasty Warriors 5 design in a sense. This battle is available in the Wei and Shu story modes. In Wei's story, the playable character is Cao Pi. In the first part of the battle, he and Jia Xu carry out their mission by defeating as many sub-generals around the stage as possible before Yuan Shao's main force appears. Cao Pi must defeat four generals to trigger the battle's second half, but it is recommended to defeat as many generals as possible (especially Yan Liang and Wen Chou.) Cao Cao uses himself as bait to lure the enemy to him, and Jia Xu executes a pincer attack to eliminate generals in the middle of the stage near Bai Ma, and Yan Jin fortresses. Cao Pi must escort Cao Cao to Wei's main camp, and part 1 is complete. In part 2 of the stage, the plan is to defeat the Wu Chao supply depot utilizing a newly defected Xu You to open the gates. The stage begins by using catapults to defeat the siege towers (four of them, for the two catapults.) Once that's completed, Jia Xu will accompany Cao Pi along a trail with little enemy resistance. From there the player is given the option of either taking the left path to sneak past the ambush unit, or the center to hit the ambush unit head on. Gao Lan typically leads the ambush unit. The best strategy is to jump down from the left path and defeat the general leading the ambush unit. No matter which path is taken, Cao Pi, Jia Xu and Xu You will continue on and get to the supply depot gates. Once there, Cao Pi must defeat Zhen Ji and the remaining generals surrounding the supply depot. Xu You will open the gates and troops will burn the supply depot down. Zhang He will appear, but once Cao Pi bests him, his defeat triggers his defection to Wei. After this is done, all that remains for Cao Pi is to defeat the remaining generals on the field near the middle and to the north, and Yuan Shao himself. On part 2, there is a minor glitch in the game that confuses Xu You for Zhu Jun in game tasks. In Shu's story, the playable character is Zhao Yun. He joins Liu Bei and Zhang Fei as they reinforce Yuan Shao's army. Zhao Yun must first protect the main camp from being taken over by Wei forces that are coming from the west. Then Yuan Shao order's Liu Bei's army to help the defense of Wuchao on the northeastern side. Once Zhao Yun is close, he encounters Guan Yu, who is working for Wei. Although Guan Yu flees from battle, the very sight of him fighting for Cao Cao enrages Yuan Shao, and the nobleman considers Liu Bei a traitor and turns against him. Zhao Yun must escort Liu Bei to the escape point in the southeast. While at Wuchao, the site is set on fire and Zhao Yun must defeat Zhang He and Xu You. After escaping, he must overcome more ambushes led by Zhang Liao and Cao Pi. When Liu Bei closes in on the escape point, Yuan Shao will appear to slay him. Zhao Yun must defeat the noble. Once he is defeated, the stage is complete. In Dynasty Warriors 8 the battle appears once again in both Wei and Shu's story. In Wei's scenario, Guo Jia first advises the generals to defend the areas and withdraw in order to bait out the opposing Yuan forces. When this is done the Yuan forces are unable to conquer the strong defense and Guan Yu slays both Yan Liang and Wen Chou. Soon Liu Bei is sent to check the situation, but he leaves the battlefield alongside Guan Yu when they see each other. Destroy Wu Chao, Cao Cao's forces will be able to breach Yuan Shao's camp and the defeated Zhang He and Zhenji both surrender. In Shu's scenario, Liu Bei, Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei are all serving Yuan Shao, having lost their main base at Xiapi to Cao Cao. They first take the western bases to Baima in order to prepare for the siege, however, Yan Liang is slain by Guan Yu during the siege and the Yuan forces now choose to attack Yanjin from the east. When they attack again, Guan Yu reappears and kills Wen Chou. He encounters his sworn brothers and Zhao Yun and the four will leave the battlefield. Yuan Shao misinterprets this as a betrayal and immediately turns on Liu Bei. As Yuan Shao's reinforcements appear, the four decide to escape by the west. Jia Xu will appear and needs to be defeated before the four can actually escape. In Moushouden, a new what-if scenario is given to Wei in which Lu Bu's surrender is accepted by Cao Cao and the two attack Yuan Shao together. Yuan Shao will attempt to goad Lu Bu into siding against Cao Cao, but the warrior shrugs off the messenger. Warriors Orochi In the first game, Nobunaga launches a surprise attack against Da Ji at Guan Du. Though undermanned and caught off-guard, the Orochi army's use of sorcery and artillery can hinder the coalition's advance. Players may also have to watch out for Da Qiao's imminent march on the main camp. In Warriors Orochi 2, Guan Du serves as the final battle for the Wei kingdom. Cao Cao and Nobunaga lead the anti-Orochi forces, and order the western frontline to be secured, though meanwhile Masamune fires his cannons from Guan Du castle. If the frontline is secured, the Wei army will move the battle to the center of the field, while Masamune leaves his castle. Eventually, the other two kingdom rulers of Sun Jian and Liu Bei arrive as reinforcements, and they move to finally defeat the revived Orochi. Kessen The battle is briefly mentioned in Kessen II. Cao Cao is suddenly attacked by Yuan Shao, which forces him to split his forces to defend against both Liu Bei at Ru Nan and Yuan Shao at Guan Du. Regardless of whoever claims a victory at Ru Nan, Cao Cao will defeat Yuan Shao and conquer his lands. Historical Information The battle of Baima was the first battle between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao invaded Yanjin which was easier to capture, while Cao Cao went to Baima Fort in order to distract Yuan Shao. The latter was a success, and Yuan Shao's forces headed to Baima. The battle was easily won by Cao Cao after Guan Yu killed Yan Liang. The battle of Yanjin was the second battle of the two warlords in which Yuan Shao attempted to recapture Yanjin. Cao Cao couterattacked and defeated Yuan Shao's force easily after Wen Chou was killed in battle. Afterwards, Cao Cao withdrew from his bases to focus on Guandu. Guandu was the third battle of Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. The battle was one of war machines. The first part of the battle started when Yuan Shao used siege towers against Cao Cao. Arrows rained on Guandu and Cao Cao countered by using shields to defend his men. The second part was Yuan Shao attempting to attack the base underground which was easily countered by Cao Cao, ending in a stalemate. Cao Cao's forces were low on supplies and attempted to raid Yuan Shao's supplies at Wuchao, which was guarded by Chunyu Qiong. The raid was fast and Chunyu Qiong was defeated and executed. Soon after the supplies on Wu Chao were burned and Yuan Shao, at Guandu, was forced to retreat. Romance of the Three Kingdoms See also *Struggle at He Bei Gallery DW2_Guan_Du.png|Dynasty Warriors 2 stage image Dynasty_Warriors_3_Guan_Du.png|Dynasty Warriors 3 stage image Guan_Du_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image Guan_Du_2_(DW4).png|Dynasty Warriors 4 stage image 2 Stage_-_Guan_Du_(DWA).png|Dynasty Warriors Advance stage map Guan_Du_(DW5).png|Dynasty Warriors 5 stage image Guan_Du_(DW6).png|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage image Guandu2-dw6.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 6 stage screenshot File:Guandu-dw6.jpg|Supply base in Dynasty Warriors 6 Guan_Du_(Warriors_Orochi).png|Warriors Orochi stage image Yuan Shao & Cao Cao - Guan Du.jpg|Battle of Guan Du in Romance of The Three Kingdoms XI Category:Dynasty Warriors Battles